The invention relates to an apparatus for the reliable switching of elements, especially of electromagnetic injection valves or electromagnetic devices for the shut-off of fuel supply during engine braking, for example during downhill operation, e.g., in carburetors which have a mechanism for shutting off the idling fuel quantity. The actuating solenoid of the magnetic valve is connected in series with a semiconductor element including a driver stage.
It is known to equip carburetors of internal combustion engines with idle cut-off valves, the purpose of which is to interrupt the fuel supply through the idling nozzle of the carburetor when the ignition is turned off and thus to prevent dieseling of the engine, i.e., the continued operation after ignition shut-off.
It is also known to so control the fuel injection valves of engines equipped with fuel injection systems that the actuating solenoid of the valve is in series with a semiconductor element, usually a transistor. Also known are carburetors in which the idling mixture is shut off instead of the idling fuel when ignition is cut. Such a mixture shut-off valve requires a relatively large flow cross section and therefore a considerable magnetic power so as to permit opening this valve in normal operation against the force exerted by the induction tube vacuum.